Doctor's mystery
by smurfettehefty
Summary: The Doctor had met this Mystery person well he thinks it's a person. But it was a child and the child is you. You have been raised by monsters so the Doctor had to try and help you but he finds out something big about you


14th November 2013

You reading out loud your diary: 28th August 2007  
I had the worst and best day. I met a strange man who had a banana and a brow suit. He said 'Kid come with me your in danger'. I followed the man, we talked the hole way and he said his name was the doctor and I told him my name too. He took me a back street and that's when my day took a turn...  
There was this metal robot with a woks and a plunger on it. Since I'm only 8 I thought it would be friendly but no it took me and the strange man just stood there. He shouted things but I didn't hear (I was just so happy to be with a robot).  
But I'm still with the robots and they won't let me write anymore so hope I stay ok. Xx

You: I can't believe that happened. I don't remember any of it  
You hold the diary tight and then put it in a back back. Then you put the backpack on and head out to do some shopping.  
You try to find your friends but can't find them so you sit in a cafe and have coffee and jammy dodgers.

'Hey can I have some' said a mysterious guy  
You: um ok sure  
The guy sat down and had some jammy dodgers  
You look up and see a massive chin  
You: who are you  
'Im the Doctor and you'  
You: Doctor who and I'm um no one  
Doctor: just the Doctor and I need to know  
You: um um ummmmm  
Doctor: well  
You: I'm (YN)  
Doctor: oh cool I met a little girl with the same name she was only 8  
You drop your coffee breaking the cup... Then you get up and take steps backwards out the shop  
The Doctor followed you

You: Stay away from me  
Doctor: are you that little girl  
You: you wrecked my life I lived with that robot thing till I was 12  
Doctor: no you can't be that girl  
You: and you can't be the man you look different  
Doctor: yeah I have a new face... But your so different  
You: look just go away  
Doctor: no I need to know what happened when you were little  
You: I don't like to talk about it  
Doctor: well who's your parents  
You: I don't know  
Doctor: oh ok well who looks after you  
You: the police  
Doctor: the police  
You: yes is that a problem  
Doctor but you look so innocent  
You: then why did the Daleks get me and why didn't you help  
Doctor: I tried to help but something told me not to  
You: look I got to go  
You start to run from him but he continues to follow you  
Doctor: please let me help you  
You stop and turn round  
You: well it's a bit late for that

All so a sudden  
'EXTERMINATE'  
Doctor grabbed your hand: Run  
You let go: no Doctor  
Doctor: I'm not leaving you again now go  
You: I don't trust you

The dalek came close  
Doctor: sorry about this then  
The Doctor picked you up and flung you over his shoulder.  
You hit his back hard yelling: let me go, let me go  
Doctor: I Donno who you think you are but you are coming with me

The Doctor began to run and you held on to his harris tweed jacket  
You were both finally at a safe quiet place near a blue box and the doctor dropped you.

You: oh so your the police. Well I ain't going in there  
Doctor: trust me go in or I will carry you in  
You: nope I won't go it  
Doctor: suit yourself

The Doctor grabbed you and took you in and placed you on the steps  
You: but it's... Its  
Doctor: bigger on the inside  
You: no I was going to say magic  
Doctor: that will do then  
You: it's so cool  
You walk up to the console and press a few buttons.  
Doctor: don't touch that  
You (not knowing what your saying): TARDIS! Time And Relative Dimensions In Space  
Doctor: how do you know that  
You: I don't know but I know if you do this she flys  
You push the exact buttons and the tardis begins to fly smoothly

Doctor: but how could you...  
You: I don't know  
Doctor: right child sit down we need to have a talk  
You lean on the console and the Doctor goes beside you  
Doctor: what did the daleks do to you  
You: the tested on me and passed me on to other monsters  
Doctor: like what monsters  
You: Silence, Cybermen, Potato men, lizard people an loads  
Doctor: so what did they do with you  
You: they put me in a box a big box with circles on it  
Doctor: the pandroica  
You: I think that's what they called it. Any way after a while they took me out did more tests and the left me with other mosnsters  
Doctor: wait after the pandroica which monster took you  
You: silence... Doctor now thinking about it I have seen your face a lot.  
Doctor: wait have you been there in all my adventures  
You: almost all  
Doctor: but you can't have been.. Name one  
You: Amy and Rory jumped off a building and Roy died again but Amy was ok  
Doctor: yes that was in Manhattan  
You: Amy and Rory will be ok  
Doctor: you know... But how could you have been there  
You: because of this  
You show the Doctor your wrist and it has a watch that looks like the console  
Doctor: where did you get that  
You: from um I can't remember  
Doctor: that must be how you can fly the tardis  
You: I guess so

You pushed some buttons on the tardis and let her land the same time she was being tested by daleks. You also made the tardis invisible  
The Doctor pulls the screen over and watches the daleks harm you

You: feels like yesterday  
Then the daleks go so you make the tardis go out of that room into the next with the daleks

Doctor: what are you doing  
You: finding out who I am. I couldn't do it with my watch  
Doctor: ok then  
You both look at the screen and you's watch/listen to the daleks

Red dalek: it is a strange human  
White dalek: how strange  
Red dalek: she has 2 hearts  
(The doctor looks at you and then back at the screen)  
Blue dalek: we believe the human is the Doctors child  
White dalek: put her in the pandroica we will take a sample of her from in there  
Blue dalek: ok

The daleks leave and the doctor looks at you and you look at him  
You: I... I didn't know  
Doctor: I didn't either but how could you be my (son/daughter)  
You: I don't know but I can do this  
You let out a little bit of regeneration energy.  
Doctor: how can you do that...  
You: I don't know  
Doctor: we need a talk with my wife  
You: Melody  
Doctor: yes Melody. Do you know her  
You: I've heard of her  
Well let's go

You and the Doctor run around the tardis pulling levers. Turning knobs and pushing buttons. Every so ofter the Doctor gave you a funny look but you would pass it by.  
The tardis finally lander  
Doctor(pointing at you): you stay put  
You grin: ok Dad

Then the Doctor walks out an you start pushing the right buttons to see what they are doing and ease drop on them

Doctor: River why is there a girl in my tardis  
River: isn't there always sweetie  
Doctor: not one that's a time lord child  
River: what  
Doctor: a (boy/girl) with 2 hearts in my tardis no older than 14  
River: is (he/she) yours  
Doctor: apparently so  
River: well remember when we traveled through space and um well  
Doctor: yeah  
River: well after then I had a little (boy/girl)  
Doctor: so she is our child who has been following me through time... And why didn't I know about (him/her)  
River: I couldn't bare to tell you sweetie  
The Doctor grabbed his sonic and let river out an then smacked her  
Doctor: sorry  
River: and just to let you know. Don't leave (him/her) in the tardis alone  
Doctor: why  
River: it's our child and we are the 2 most maddest people in the world  
Doctor: and the smartest

'I hear you'  
River: darling come out  
You step out the tardis and laugh  
You: you ant be my parents I'm so normal and you have space hair and you look like a horse with that big chin  
Doctor: I don't look like a horse, do I river  
River: no.  
You took your eyes: if you were my parents the how did I end up with the daleks  
River: your exploring as a child did that  
Doctor: did you ever go to school  
You: nope  
River: (he/she) is too good for school plus if she is like you danger is not too too far behind  
Doctor: did you teach her to fly the tardis  
You: guys all this stuff is in my jeans. Now let's go I want to travel  
River walks up to you: sweetie you need testing for evil traces before you can do anything  
You: oh common they wouldn't have done anything to me they have been more of a parent then you two have  
Doctor: watch your mouth

All of a sudden the tardis phone goes an the Doctor runs in and answers it  
The he goes to the door of the tardis  
Doctor: who's up for a vist  
You smile  
Doctor: you will be tested on the way  
Then you sulk and walk into the tardis  
River: can I come  
Doctor: sure but nothing is going to happen this time  
River: if you say so sweetie  
You all go into the tardis and River take you down to a treating room in the tarids while the Doctor flys

You: why do I have to be here it's rubbish  
River: because you ran off and monsters got you  
You: but I thought like the Doctor the hole time  
River: all him dad  
You: na Doctor is better  
River: you call him dad  
River said reaching for her blaster  
You: ok ok I will call him "dad"  
River: good  
You: so Melody your not a doctor so why are you trying to help me  
River: you call me mum, and it's because I'm smarter that your father. Now this won't hurt a bit (River says as she injected you with something)  
You: ouch  
River: sorry I lied  
You: this family must be known for our lies and our running away  
River: no we are known for saving lives  
You: but you tried to kill him and you are both hiding secrets from each other  
River stopped treating you: how do you know I killed him  
You: I was there. You were the girl inside the space suit.  
River: right that's it.  
River dropped everything and went out the room and you just say there

River running up to her husband  
Doctor: what's wrong  
River: she knows everything she was there  
Doctor: yes I know. But is she well again  
River: I don't know you check  
Doctor: let's just pick up Clara first  
River: is she a replacement for the others  
Doctor: yeah I guess so. But the others aren't forgotten

The Doctor lands the tardis and Clara walks in.  
Clara: it's been a while Doctor  
Doctor: has it  
Clara: well not for you  
Doctor: no but it has been a big, busy, confusing day  
Clara: how  
Doctor: well because

You walk in the room  
You: because of me  
Clara: and who are you  
You: I'm (YN) and I'm the Doctors son/daughter  
Clara: did you two wish really hard or something  
Doctor: shut up it's not like that  
River: Clara why don't you see if you can handle her  
Clara: ok  
Doctor: no I will go with (YN) and River you can teach Clara to fly the tardis  
River: yeah and I will teach her the proper way  
Doctor walking off with you: oh shut up  
River and Clara laugh and you and the Doctor have a walk through the tardis.

You: Would the Daleks have done anything to me  
Doctor: most likely. Do they know your name yet  
You: no  
Doctor: well you need a nickname like Doctor but not Doctor because I'm Doctor  
You: well can my nickname be (YNic)  
Doctor: sure but that will follow you forever  
You: I'm cool with that

You and the Doctor walk into a room in the tardis and he plugs you into it

Doctor: now I am going to dig deep into your past and see what they have done and then I am going to activate anything that may be inside you  
You: will it hurt  
Doctor: have you ever regenerated  
You: No.  
Doctor: well it wasn't like that anyway

The Doctor flips some switches and you start to feel funny

Doctor: now if there is anything you don't want me to see then lock the door in your mind but hide the key.  
You: but then you can get in  
Doctor: that's the hole point

The Doctor scans you for about 20 minutes and the stops

Doctor: ok this might hurt  
He smacked you right across the face as hard as he can and then hits a button

You in a dalek voice: DOCTOR. HOW DID YOU FIND ME!  
Doctor: you took my child how could i not. Now tell me what have you done to my little son/daughter.  
You: WE HAVE BEEL LOOKING FOR YOU.  
Doctor: but why through him/her  
You: BECAUSE THE HUMAN IS NOT HUMAN BUT TIME LORD. SO HE/SHE WAS A GREAT WEAPON  
Doctor: a weapon  
You: YES A WEAPON! WE DONT NEED HIM/HER WE NEED YOU DOCTOR.  
WE SEE THAT YOU ARE IN THE TARDIS SO THAT GIVES US A CHANCE TO USE THIS TIME LORD TO DESTROY YOU.  
Doctor: how  
You: HE/SHE IS STRONGER THAN YOU THINK. GOOD BYE DOCTOR.  
You snap out of it

You: what the hell just happened  
Doctor: there is a dalek inside you and he is going to destroy the tardis  
You: but how is he going 20 to do that  
Doctor: you just said 20  
You: dad check my eye  
The Doctor looks at your eye and sees a weeping angel.  
Doctor: close your eyes the count down will stop  
You: dad it won't I'm time lord. I'm different to Amy  
All of a sudden the crack on Amy's bedroom wall appears on the tardis wall

Doctor: we got to run .. NOW!  
You and the Doctor ran to the console room.  
When you got there

Doctor: RIVER HELP ME LAND HER  
He said as he pushed buttons  
River: why  
You: the cracked are opening  
River runs round the tardis helping him and Clara walks up to you

Clara: what's going on  
You: the cracks are opening there isn't 9 much time  
Clara: what cracked and why did you say nine  
You: the crack in space and time and there's an angel in my mind trying to kill us  
You in a dalek voice: Doctor we now can see and control your child  
The Doctor stops running an looks at you  
Clara: are you a dalek  
Doctor: Clara stand back.  
You in a dalek voice: Dad I'm so cold  
Doctor: is that you (YNic)  
You in dalek voice: yes dad help me. Please it's burns inside.  
You start letting out regeneration  
Doctor: No what are you doing  
You in dalek voice: I'm not doing anything... What's happening  
Doctor: you are regenerating  
Clara: he's/she's what  
River: changing her form  
Clara looks at River and then looks at you  
You in a dalek voice: Doctor we are going to make your child regenerate into a dalek  
Doctor: you might kill her

Everyone looks at you and you just stand there letting out a lot of regeneration. You also kept switching from you to dalek and counting down...


End file.
